


I Want Crazy

by Dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: The story of Dan and Phil's meeting, as told by Hunter Hayes' song 'I want crazy'.





	I Want Crazy

206 miles between them. 206 miles separating them from each other. 206 miles and £70 stopping them from meeting. It sucked. Dan just wanted to cuddle up with his new boyfriend, share their first kiss and first hug. But no, of course he had to live on the other side of England. 

Realistically, he knew things would be different once they met. Dan would know what Phil smelt like, he'd finally get to see Phil in the flesh, he’d get to hear his voice properly. But love doesn't know what distance is, so maybe nothing would change after all. 

///

Booking the train ticket to Manchester was a big deal for Dan. He'd been saving up enough money for weeks, and now he was about to press the little ‘pay now’ button. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel like in just a week, he'd finally be with phil. He'd finally be able to see the colour in his eyes, the gorgeous eyes he'd been thinking about throughout the whole process. Maybe he was being obsessive, but technically they were in their honeymoon phase and surely it was normal. 

His phone pinged with a text from Phil. ‘have you booked them yet?’ it said, making Dan draw a shaky breath. ‘almost’, he responded, pressing the button to pay only seconds after sending the text. Giddiness overtook him as he got the confirmation email, and he immediately called Phil. 

“One week.” was the first thing he said when Phil picked up. 

“I don't think I can wait a week.” Phil joked, and Dan could hear the excitement in his voice. It was finally happening, they were finally going to meet. 

“Me neither,” Dan sighed. “Fuck, I'm gonna get to hug you. I can't wait to finally see your eyes. I can't wait for you to show me around Manchester. I just can't wait.” Dan was an absolute mess, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was gonna get to meet Phil. He'd waited so long, and now that it was actually happening, he was struggling to believe it. It all felt like a fantasy.

///

Their last skype call before meeting was different from the rest. Yes, it was the end of an era, the last time they'd call without having actually met. However, what happened in the call also contributed to why it was so different, so out of character for them. 

Dan was nervous for the next day. No, scratch that, he was absolutely terrified. He didn't want things to change between them the next day. His parents had been so hard to convince to let him go all the way to Manchester to meet his boyfriend (‘best friend’), and he didn't want all the effort to go to waste. 

It was nearing 1am when Dan confessed how nervous he was and how much he needed Phil. 

“I cant sleep, cant breathe, without your love,” Dan whispered when Phil said that nothing would change. “What if when we meet, you decide I’m not good enough, decide I'm too crazy or something? I’m the happiest I’ve been in ages with you.” A stray tear slipped from his eye as he admitted what he'd been holding back for so long.

Phil squeezed the pillow that he'd been holding, pulling it closer to himself. Dan imagined that was him, and hoped Phil imagined the same.

“Dan, I don't want easy, I want crazy. I want you. I’m never gonna think that you're not good enough for me.” He reassured, kissing his fingers and pressing them to the webcam on his laptop like they'd both done so many times before. Dan did the same before wiping the few other tears that had escaped. 

“But what if I’m not what you imagined me as? What if I’m too much for you?”

“Dan, love, I promise you won't be.” Phil's eyes flickered to the bottom right of his screen, probably checking the time. “It's late, try to sleep, honey.” He told Dan, shifting around to get more comfortable. 

“You'll be there when I get to the station tomorrow?” Dan whispered shakily.

“Of course.”

///

Walking around Manchester with Phil was incredible. There was simply no other word to describe it. He could tell they were both nervous as fuck, but they were joking and laughing and having fun. 

Stepping off the train just hours earlier had been so nerve wracking for Dan. He couldn't see Phil, and as stupid as it sounds, he thought he'd been stood up. He didn't have enough money with him to book a hotel for the 3 nights he was planning on staying so if Phil had stood him up, he was absolutely fucked. And then, he heard his name called and felt arms wrap tightly around him. 

He'd gasped and struggled to return the hug, felt soft kisses pressed all over his hair, neck, and face and giggled quietly. Phil was here, Phil hadn't broken his promise. And man, did he smell good. Dan breathed in deeply before whispering ‘you're real’ and breaking the hug. Phil took his hand and grinned down at Dan, starting to lead them out of the station. 

Since then, they'd dumped Dan's stuff at Phil’s parents house and just wandered around the city. Manchester was slowly lighting up as night fell, making Dan aware of how late it's gotten. 

“Should we head back to your place soon?” He asked nervously, not wanting to be in an unfamiliar city at night, even if he was with Phil. 

“I want to do one more thing, and then we'll go home.” Phil promised. Dan nodded and let Phil lead him towards the Manchester Eye. He grinned and squeezed Phil's hand tightly as he bought them a ticket each, climbing into the cabin after Phil and being eternally grateful that they were the only ones. As the Eye rotated slowly, Dan and Phil shifted closer and closer together. They were almost at the top when Dan was almost sitting on Phil’s lap. 

A sudden burst of confidence rushed through Dan as he cupped Phil's cheek and kissed him. It took a few moments for Phil to respond, terrifying Dan. Had he read the situation wrong? Did Phil not want to kiss him? He was about to pull away when Phil's arms wrapped around Dan and he melted into the kiss. When Dan pulled away, they were both flushed and Dan was certain he was about to cry from happiness. 

“I think I love you,” Dan whispered before he leant in for another kiss. They were breaking all the rules, but its them and they don't care about the rules. As long as Dan has Phil and Phil has Dan, they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @radical-flaar-queen birthday 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr (@ryn-exe)


End file.
